Certain 2-aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds are known in the art. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 781,985 discloses 2- aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof as being useful as miticide, mite ovicides, post-emergent herbicides and pre-emergent herbicides. Likewise, U.S. application Ser. No. 945,005 disclosed enol derivatives of 2-aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds having herbicidal and scaricidal activity. In addition, U.S. application Ser. No. 781,781 discloses 2- aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione enol ester compounds as having pre-emergent herbicidal and mite ovicidal activity.
None of the above patent applications discloses the use of 2-aryl-1,3-cyclohexandione compounds to increase the sugar content of plants such as sugar cane (Saccharum officinerum) or sorghum (Sorghum vulgare). Increased sugar content, of course, increases the value of such plant.